Maybe that's what I want
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Prompt from sashaalexanderisalesbianatheart/Miss Toastie: I'ma need you to write a Rizzles sexting fic. Where it starts off as a joke but becomes very serious. Kay? Kay. [Two shot. Now complete.]
1. Chapter 1

**Another Prompt from sashaalexanderisalesbianatheart/Miss Toastie: I'ma need you to write a Rizzles sexting fic. Where it starts off as a joke but becomes very serious. Kay? Kay.**

Ok. I might have gotten a little sidetracked. Maybe? I dunno. You be the judge.

Four for you if you spot the movie reference. (Not telling you which movie!)

* * *

After trying to fall asleep for the past hour, Jane groaned and rolled over again, this time toward her nightstand. With her left arm, she fumbled for her phone and long fingers wrapped around it tightly as she simultaneously rolled onto her back with a sigh.

It was only 11pm. She'd been hoping for a good night's rest before having to be at the station at 7am, when the crime lab was expecting test results to be in.

That was shot now.

Sighing, she closed one eye and squinted in the darkness as she tapped a button on her phone and the illumination blinded. Knowing that Maura left the morgue late, there was a high likelihood that she was still awake. Jane quickly tapped out a message.

_I can't sleep. Entertain me until I do._

The phone dropped gently to her stomach. Minutes later, however, it vibrated, shocking Jane out of her staring at the ceiling.

_Why is it my job to entertain you? You're 38 years old, Jane. Surely by now you've learned how to self-entertain._

Jane scrunched up her nose at the Maura-like response. _Please? _she texted back._ It's always better when you do it._

_Fine._

_I read an intriguing article today about a new phenomenon occurring among teenagers and young adults ages 13-26._

The resulting eyebrow raise was automatic. _?_

_It's called "sexting." Have you ever heard of it?_

Laughter bubbled up inside Jane's chest, quickly pushing its way out. She couldn't help but text her amusement. _Hahahahahahahaha_

_Jane, why are you laughing at me? I thought the article was very interesting!_

_Sorry. Just wasn't what I expected, that's all._

A fleeting thought went through Jane's mind about sending a text saying that clearly Maura had never sent nor received a sext.

And apparently Maura had a similar thought because Jane's phone buzzed again. _Have you ever engaged in sexting? I certainly haven't._

The laughter still couldn't be helped. _Have I ever sent a dirty pic? Nope. But yeah, I might have sent a naughty text or two before. Maybe._

_I'm not entirely sure what qualifies as a sext, though, aside from a suggestive or nude photo. Are texts explicit, or merely meant to be suggestive?_

_Um, I guess the guideline I've always thought is, if you'd be embarrassed for your mom to see it, it's a sext. _Jane couldn't even believe this conversation was happening.

_I'm not really sure that helps. My mother and I are very comfortable discussing sex in general, only occasionally specific to our own lives._

Immediately Jane cringed at the thought of having that type of relationship with her own mother. _Ok, well, if you'd be embarrassed to show it to MY mother._

Several minutes later and there was still no reply. Jane's stomach turned. _Oh, god. Seriously, Maur? You talk about sex with Ma, too? WTH!_

_WTH?_

_Stands for what the hell._ Jane pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

_Just because YOU are uncomfortable talking about sex doesn't mean your mother is. You certainly didn't get your prudishness from her._

_1) That's gross, Maur. 2) No, seriously that's gross. 3) I AM NOT A PRUDE!_

_Prove it. ;-)_

Jane's eyes went wide. Was Maura daring her to sext her? Was that seriously what she meant by asking her to prove it?

_You are not daring me to do what I think you are, are you?_

_As I am not telepathic, I have no idea of knowing what you're thinking. Suggesting that you prove you aren't a prude can be interpreted any number of ways._

Several minutes passed with Jane thinking about possible replies, but nothing seemed exactly right. Finally she sighed and started texting.

_If I were your lover, I would sneak into your bathroom while you were showering. I'd strip down and slide in behind you, wrapping my arms around your waist. Feel your hot, wet back against my cool skin. Slide one hand to cup a full breast, one hand between your legs. I'd ravish you right there against the shower wall._

The brunette's thumb hesitated for a few moments over the send button. As soon as she tapped it, she began another text.

_There's your first ever sext from yours truly. Now you can't ever say I'm a prude again. And if you ever tell anyone I sent you a fake sext, I'll never talk to you again. :-P_

Maura's reply was instantaneous. _Wow…I am truly speechless right now._

_That atrocious for your genius brain, huh? Sorry for killing a few brain cells…_

_I think I now understand the point of sexting. That was very…energizing, in fact. No dead brain cells in the slightest._

Jane groaned. She felt like an idiot for even bothering to send that text, even if it was to try and prove a point. It seemed insane while typing it out, and yet still she had pressed send. Now she had Maura saying that she'd been turned on by the damn thing.

_Yeah, well that's the point of it, I guess. Goodnight, Maur. Thanks for entertaining. See you in the morning? Bring Boston Joe's if you can._

_No, wait! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have phrased that text the way that I did. In hindsight, I realize it was very forward._

_And awkward, _Jane quickly replied. _Um, I just…_

_Just what?_

_Don't know how I feel about you being turned on by a fake sext from me. I was just providing an example, I guess?_

_So you didn't mean any of it? You wouldn't do that if you were my lover?_

_Hypothetically speaking, absolutely in the abstract, if I were your lover, wouldn't I? That's what lovers do…_

_Yes, it is. Though I must say I've only ever been on the giving end of that scenario._

Jane growled in frustration. _Maura!_

_What?_

_TMI._

Jane realized she wasn't sure if Maura knew what TMI so she texted again to clarify. _(Too much info.) _

_Prude._

Gritting her teeth, Jane shook her head at her phone in frustration. _I am NOT!_

_What else do you do with lovers, then? Tell me._

_I hate you._

_You do not hate me. You love me because I provide you access to superior coffee choices, among many other things. _

_:-P_ Jane couldn't help but text back. Her stomach fluttered at her best friend's words. "You love me." Maura obviously had no idea. Or maybe she did. Jane wasn't so sure anymore, but she had no indication from Maura that she was attracted to women.

_I am still not convinced that you are not a prude._

Jane bit her lip, unsure what to say next. Finally she typed her reply. _You just want me to sext you some more._

_Reading erotica is a very popular pastime, Jane, particularly among women. Why do you think romance novels are so popular?_

_Do YOU read romance novels, Maura? Is that your guilty pleasure? Do you like to read about Reginald's quivering member?_

_I may or may not indulge from time to time. The last novel I read was called "And Playing the Role of Herself" by K. E. Lane._

Curious, Jane googled the book and when the results displayed, her eyes went wide. "Shit!" she cursed out loud to herself. _Um, Maur? Is there something you want to tell me?_

The only response was a vague question mark.

_…..that's a lesbian novel._

_Yes, I am fully aware, as I've read it._

_But you're not a lesbian!_ Panic began to stir in Jane's chest.

_No, I personally identify as bisexual, though I find myself more attracted to women than men._

Suddenly the panic morphed into anger. _And this is how you tell me? After I send you a joking sext, you inform me, YOUR BEST FRIEND, that you're bisexual?!_

_I don't share every single detail of my sex life with you, Jane. Not that you'd listen anyway, remember? You hate discussing sex in any form._

Five years of friendship flashed before her very eyes and the now glaringly obvious conclusion hit Jane like a ton of bricks. Maura flirted with her. Constantly. And Jane flirted back, equally as much, though she believed the whole situation to be one-sided.

_Oh god, Maur. I'm an idiot. What the hell is wrong with me? I AM a detective and I'm just now figuring the whole thing out._

_And what "thing" would that be?_

_You flirt with me all the time! I flirt back. I thought…I dunno. I just thought you were being affectionate. _

_Why do you flirt back?_

"Because I want you," Jane whispered to the darkness of her bedroom. She typed out several replies, but erased every single one. Nothing seemed like a good response.

_Jane?_

_Well why do you flirt in the first place?_

_I asked you first!_

_Well…maybe I want to be able to sneak in your shower and press myself up against you and kiss down your neck and shoulder and touch you. Maybe that's what I want._

Sucking in a breath, Jane held it, waiting for Maura's text.

_Maybe that's what I want too, Jane. _

Then another.

_Maybe I want you to push me against that shower wall and make me feel so good that I forget every single lover I've ever had but you._

A harsh breath released itself. Jane looked at the time on her phone and cursed. A little after midnight and she was wider awake than ever, but she couldn't stop the conversation now. Not after they'd both finally confessed their desire for each other.

_Maur…_

_Then I want to push you against that same wall, sink to my knees, and bring you to orgasm with my mouth._

_Oh god, Maura._ This time Jane was definitely turned on. Right now she wanted nothing more than to slip her fingers underneath the elastic of her underwear and touch herself, all while thinking about Maura naked in the shower. Touching Maura. Letting Maura touch her.

_I want you, Jane. I've wanted you for a very long time._

_Come over right now. Don't care if I need to be at the station at 7am._

_But it's important to get a good night's rest._

_Need you more than I need sleep right now. _

_Are you sure?_

_Maura, get your sexy self over here ASAP._

_In the car now. See you in about 15 minutes._

_Let yourself in. I'll be ready for you in the shower. ;-)_

* * *

Posted this as a separate fic from the "tumblr mélange" group of prompts because there's a chance I might write another chapter. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy mother of Rizzles you people can beg. I try not to give in, but many times I just can't resist.

Hope you're not disappointed. :) Didn't really go back and proofread this, so I hope there aren't many errors...

* * *

It'd been over two weeks since Jane and Maura became lovers. The night Jane's fake sexting had turned very real, Maura had entered her apartment quietly, though Jane knew immediately that she had, even from the shower, because Jo Friday barked only a couple of times before stopping. Moments later the bathroom door had opened and Maura then wrapped her arms around Jane's slim waist, pressing her breasts, nipples hardened, against Jane's hot, wet back. Hands then wandered freely.

It wasn't until after 3am that the two women had exhausted themselves exploring each other's bodies, falling asleep quickly and deeply, Maura's body nestled against Jane's.

Maura had woken naturally around 5:30am and, slipping as quietly as possible from the bed, tiptoed into the living room in search of her phone. Quickly she'd sent a text to Susie to email the test results Jane was waiting for to her instead because Jane would be unable to make it to the station at 7am to get them. After doing so, she had crept back into the bedroom. From the streetlights peeking through the blinds, Maura had noticed Jane's cell phone sitting on the nightstand next to her side of the bed. Once again tiptoeing, she unlocked Jane's phone and put it on silent, then set it down and turned off the alarm with bright red numbers piercing the darkness.

Then she'd crawled back into bed beside Jane, curling up against her once more.

Three hours later, Jane startled awake, sitting up immediately and glancing over at her alarm clock. It was nearly 8:30am. She cursed to herself and threw back the covers, placing her bare feet on the cold hardwood floor. She then leapt up and dashed into the bathroom.

"Jane?" Maura had mumbled groggily, lifting herself up with her left arm. "What are you doing?"

"Late! Tes' 'sults!" Jane said, mouth full of toothpaste and foam.

Falling back to the bed, Maura's right hand fumbled around for her phone on the nightstand by her side of the bed. Eyes half open, she opened up the email app on her phone and noticed an email from Susie that had been sent a little over an hour before. "Inconclusive," Maura stated quickly. "They need to run more tests."

Jane's left hand froze, toothbrush still in her mouth, as she stared blankly at Maura.

"I told Susie to email the results to me because you wouldn't be able to make it down to the station by seven this morning."

After Jane disappeared for a moment back into the bathroom, she reappeared, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. "When?"

"Shortly after 5:30 when my internal circadian biological clock woke me up."

"I hate when you do that," Jane said quietly, walking toward the bed.

"When I do what?" Light brown brows furrowed in confusion. "Wake up naturally?"

"When you turn off my alarm so I oversleep when I really need to be at work just because you think I need more sleep."

"After last night's rather _rigorous_ activities, I certainly think you haven't gotten enough sleep and now that we've established the test results were inconclusive, I would like for you to please come back to bed," Maura pleaded softly. "Also, I know you don't hate me. You simply dislike when others just so happen to remind you that your health and well-being are actually more important than your career."

Without a word, Jane crawled back underneath the covers and Maura curled up against her body, arm thrown across her stomach as she settled in against Jane's side. Only seconds later, Jane quietly said, "I'm setting an alarm for 10:30 on my phone, then I'm going into work and you can't stop me."

* * *

Due to a break in the case after the next round of test results came back to give a solid lead, Jane and Maura had become ships passing in the night, paths only crossing a handful of times at work.

Around 8pm, Jane's phone pinged, indicating a text message. Unlocking her phone, Jane saw a text from Maura.

_Can't focus on anything right now, so I'm heading to the BPD gym if you want to join me. _

Then it was followed by a second one.

_I miss you._

Quickly Jane texted back. _Tied up at the moment. :( but will try to come by for a bit before you're finished._

_Okay. :-( Hope you can._

Little did Maura know it wasn't the whole truth. Jane could certainly have joined her, but she knew Maura's exercise routine by heart and it was precisely 45 minutes long. Tacking on five minutes for Maura to arrive in the gym and five minutes for Maura to head into the women's locker room to shower, Jane planned to finish up the last of her paperwork and then sneak into the shower to surprise her best friend and lover.

Precisely 45 minutes later, Jane headed down to the BPD gym and quietly made her way into the women's locker room before, she knew, Maura would be there. While part of her felt strange for kind of spying on her...best friend? Lover? Girlfriend? she knew Maura wouldn't mind in the end. She hid at the far end of the room behind a row of lockers, opposite from the showers.

Only minutes later, the door from the gym opened. The unmistakable metal click of a locker door opening echoed through the silence of the locker room. Not long after came another click, followed by a soft sigh. After soft footsteps faded toward the showers, Jane quickly began to disrobe and wrapped a towel around her own body.

Having left all of her other belongings at her desk, Jane wasn't too concerned with leaving her clothes and shoes out in the open, especially since it was the work gym. She knew so most of the female officers and nobody ever really bothered others' things. She tiptoed quietly through the locker room toward the showers, hearing that Maura had, naturally, already started hers.

What Jane hadn't expected to hear, however, was the barely noticeable moan originating from the shower stall Maura had chosen to use. It was the moan Jane already knew as Maura's trying-to-be-quiet moan. Even though they'd managed to have sex only once since that first night, Jane still recognized it.

Her lips stretched slowly into a small smile as she crept closer, still a couple of stalls down from her lover's.

Not wanting to scare Maura, however, Jane softly called, "Need a hand, Maur?"

A gasp of surprise.

Jane quickly closed the distance, pulling off her towel in the process, hanging it up beside Maura's as the honey blonde pulled the curtain aside. Immediately Jane stepped into the stall, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's waist.

The shower curtain fell back to its original position.

With no hesitation Maura melted into Jane's embrace, head easily falling back to rest against Jane's right shoulder. "I was so disappointed that you didn't come to the gym like you said you might," Maura replied quietly.

Jane took advantage of the access to Maura's neck and placed kisses first at her shoulder, then further up, up, until reaching her ear. "I planned on surprising you in the shower," Jane husked. Hands cupping Maura's full breasts, index and middle fingers closing together to lightly pinch Maura's nipples, then tugging gently, Jane continued, "Are you still disappointed?"

With a high, soft moan rumbling in her throat, Maura breathed, "Hm uh."

"God, I've missed you," Jane said softly, tugging harder at her lover's sensitive peaks. "When I was alone, all I could think about was how incredible and soft your body felt underneath mine, on top of mine. How good it felt being inside of you."

"Mmm," Maura hummed. "Keep talking to me. I love the sound of your voice."

"I've been thinking of how you felt pressed up against my back, lightly brushing your nails from my waist, over my hip, then cupping me between my thighs," Jane murmured, left hand mimicking her words.

"Yesss," came Maura's low hiss.

"How gently you touched me at first, then harder as I moaned more and more." Again Jane demonstrated the same movements with her hand.

"Just like that," Maura moaned as Jane teased side to side over her clit.

"I've been thinking about your mouth on me, how good your fingers felt inside me, how I had to bite my hand to keep from screaming out your name."

Jane continued moving her fingers, this time in circles, over her lover's clit.

"Know what I thought about most though?" Jane husked.

Panting heavily, Maura gasped, "Tell me."

"How much I could feel your love in every touch and kiss we shared," Jane murmured. As she spoke, she slid her right hand up to cup Maura's breast, loving the weight of it in her hand. Her thumb and forefinger gently tugged on Maura's nipple, causing her to push her chest harder against Jane's hand.

"Jane," Maura whimpered.

"I love you," Jane whispered hotly in her lover's ear. "Come for me, Maura."

Finally Maura's body stiffened and a loud moan escaped her lips. Quickly Jane removed her hand from Maura's right breast and clamped it tightly over Maura's mouth, muffling the sound before it could echo loudly through the showers.

It didn't, however, keep Jane from hearing them as Maura trembled in her arms, pleasurable wave after wave coursing through her body.

When Maura finally relaxed against her, Jane let her hand drop from Maura's mouth as she placed gentle, wet kisses along the petite blonde's shoulder. Finally Maura turned in her arms, lifting her arms to wrap them around Jane's neck before kissing Jane softly. Lips moved slowly together, reverently as they allowed their feelings to be conveyed through physical intimacy.

After several moments, Maura pulled back, releasing Jane's bottom lip from between her teeth, and whispered, "I love you so much."

Jane smiled, pulling Maura tight against her body, pressing her lips back to Maura's soft shoulder.

"Who knew reading an article about sexting would lead to this?"

"Mmm," Jane hummed. "We've always been quite...unconventional, haven't we?"

"But it doesn't mean we have to continue to be unconventional. Right now I'd very much like to take you home and show you even more how much I love you."

Jane smirked. "I am absolutely okay with that...after we're finished up here."

* * *

Let me know what you think?

(This is definitely complete now though. Sorry!)


End file.
